Black Ops: Future Terrorists
by CrazyDangerSquid
Summary: Mason rescues the future from terrorism.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Day Beginning

**Black Ops: Future Terrorists**

(Disclaimer: I own not, the games.)

**CHAPTER ONE: A MORNING AWAKENING**

It was a normal day like any other day. Even like day before, perhaps, or last Tuesday. David Mason woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and answered it with military precision because he was an army special forces and didn't negotiate with phones.

"Who is phone?" He asked.

"I am Woods" said Woods, who was calling on the phone.

(Authors' note: Woods is not actually here at this point, he is using a telephone to contact Mason from farther away than would normally be possible just by speaking or even, potentially, shouting.)

"Oh gee Sarge, what ever is the problem?" Mason asked

"It is IMPORTANT. ENEMY BOSS has escaped from PRISION. He HACKED his way out with COMPUTERS and only you can save us from his evil ways."

Mason was sad. He remembered the day many days ago when ENEMY BOSS had killed his father, David Mason. He had vowed that he would get his revenge but ENEMY BOSS had been arrested before he got to but now he had escaped Alex Mason could go kill him with guns so he was a bit happy too.

"Give me half an hour, I only just woke up" Mason David growled into the phone in his tough guy voice.

"Oookles!" Woods said, because Mason is the hero future city deserves but not the one it needs for the next half hour.

(Also note: The story takes place in FUTURE.)

"Hey serge, I have a question" Asked he

"What is wrong, my brethren?" Woods asked questionatively.

"Are you my adopted dad, and why do I always call you sarge? You can't be my army boss 'cause you're like 300 years old." There was a clunking noise of Woods hanging up his alarm clock, perhaps Mason would never know the truth.

When he woke up about three minutes ago today had seemed like a perfectly normal day to Daniel Mason, but it had turned out that today was the day ENEMY BOSS had escaped from Arkham Asylum and therefore it was significantly different from the proceeding days where that had not happened.

"ENEMY BOSS, PREPARE FOR MY SHOOTS!" David shouted until his next door neighbour told him to stop because it was still early morning and they were asleep.

**CONTINUED IMMEDIATELY IN CHAPTER 2**

_-Take a quick break, have a nap or something...-_

**CHAPTER TWO: THE SEARCH FOR BAD**

After a light breakfast David went on the internet to see if any of the army forums knew where ENEMY BOSS was at, but the internet had already been hacked and didn't work for him.

"Stupid internet!" Alex shouted, and punched his hand into the keyboard, accidentally hacking power stations across the globe. The future was a dangerous place. Mason had hacked his first computer at age five when he had accidentally fallen into a keyboard face-first and launched a nuclear missile. Luckily only Canadians were hurt.

"I will have so see if my good buddy Woods knows where to find the evil" He said to himself after getting a plaster for his punch hand and then went there in his fast.

"Back in my day" Woods talked "we didn't have none of them fancy robots, but you know what we did have?"

"What did you have, Sarge-dad?"

"HORSES! Loads of em, horses as far as the eye could see. So when enemy tanks and gunships rolled into town, we just threw wave after wave of horses at them. I remember one time I was riding around on my horse. Horse, I think was her name, damn fine horse. Anyway, I rolled into town, anti-tank rocket launcher in one hand, knife in the other. Must have killed a thousand men that day, AND one mammoth tank from Command and Conquer."

Sometimes Woods got caught up in long boring war stories that lasted half an hour and did nothing to advance the plot, you just had to live with it.

"That's great Sarge" David mumbled "But do you know where ENEMY BOSS might be?"

"ENEMY BOSS? I hate that guy, reminds me of one time when I shot your dad, actually, forget I said that. Tried to shoot the bad guys restraining him but all that did was send me back in time ten or eleven seconds, damn shame that. Oh and this other time he stopped by here and gave me this necklace." Woods produced a necklace from one of his pockets. "I remember it like it was yesterday... I think it was this morning."

"Wait, he was here?"

" Good guy that ENEMY BOSS, reminds me of the time I blew up his sister with a grenade, I think he got over it though if we are giving each other presents. Remind me to write him a card sometime. Do they do 'sorry I blew up your family' cards? No? It will have to be 'Merry Christmas' then, I 'aint made of greetings cards."

"I regret coming to you for help"

"Funny you should say that, so picture this-" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey Alex!" Said Army Friend.

"What is it Army Friend, my bestest friend?" David asked. David and Army Friend went way back to army school when they had been in the same class.

"We didn't know where you were man, it is war day and you are late for the army"

"But I thought it was Sunday!" David shocked.

"It was Sunday TOMORROW!" Army Friend revealed. David looked at his watch. Army Friend was telling the truth, it was half past Thursday.

"Oh poo, we better get going then" Mason said and got all ready to leave, when he suddenly realised all of the names of places and things from Woods' dumb stories were actually things in the room and was shocked to find that he must have been Kaiser Soze all along! But he really did need to get to work so Mason decided to just leave that until later, he wasn't all that bothered anyway.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**


	2. Chapter 3: Jedlocked Pineapple

**CHAPTER THREE: ESPIONAGE EVENT**

"Man, I sure hope old man Briggs doesn't find out I was late for the army" Mason said as his hellocopter landed in the sea.

"Don't worry, ENEMY BOSS is trying to overthrow all capitalist government at the moment, so everyone is a little preoccupied." Army Friend comforted.

"That is lucky" David went "He would have been really mad."

The army boat was one of those big boats that aircrafts are carried on. The Big Boat was in the middle if a sea somewhere and contained all the army aswell as some CRAZY computers and stuff.

"Man, it sure is the future" Went Mooson, who stopped to get a coffee before going to the army room where the boss was.

"Mason, I didnt see you in registration this morning" Scowled old man Briggs down his face at Mason.

"Sorry, my bus was late" Lied Alex but David knowed like he always did.

"See me after class" He angerly said. David's heart sank.

"Is there anything we can do to help save the world?" Asked Army Friend. In the background a sneaky man shuffled around bumping into people and apologising in Russian, but nobody thought anything of it.

"It's a good thing you showed up! My communism detector is off the charts." A science man said in a science coat.

"Then we need to get right to the fight!" Shouted Mason, slamming his coffee on the table. It spilled on his hand, which hurt a lot.

After David had stopped crying Briggs said. "ENEMY BOSS has escaped from the future police, and we have to stop him."

"Yeah I know, we just-" Mason was unimpressed, and got cut off when the sneaky-shuffly man stood on his toes before scooting off across the room stuffing office supplies into his overcoat.

"Do we know where ENEMY BOSS is? That would make it much easier to shoot him" Army friend said.

"We were tracking him with COMPUTERS, but he HACKED us out of the SYSTEM." Went Briggs "Somehow he got past our FIREWALLS and overloaded the SERVER!"

"I don't know what you just said, but that sounds like something you would have to do from here, maybe there is a BAD GUY SPY in our midst." Alex Davids sounded. In the background the shifty man's moustache fell off and he had to take a moment to put it back on before shifting off out of the room and down a corridor.

"A spy? IMPOSSIBLE! I would have noticed by now as I am particularly observant!" Briggs noted.

"But what..." Mason started, pausing to take a drink of his coffee but then spitting it out because it was TOO HOT and he didn't even like coffee anyway. "...If there is?" He finished. Everyone in the room gasped out loud.

"Mason, you have one hour, find me that spy." Briggs went all stern and serious, like always but even moreso.

"It will take fifteen minutes" Mason finished his coffee and tossed the cup backwards over his shoulder into a bin as he marched out of the room.

Five minutes later David had given up as he was bored.

**CONTINUED INSTANTLY IN CHAPTER 4**

_-...Go watch your favourite film, or something...-_

**CHAPTER FOUR: SPY SIDETRACK RESOLUTION**

"Maybe we should at least walk around a bit, Mason." Army Friend said to Mason, who was moping in a corner and being real pouty. "We have much more chance of accidentally bumping into the spy that way, and we only have ten minutes to get him before we have to admit we have no idea what we are doing."

"Nah" Said David, taking another drink of his coffee that he didn't like and was cold by now. He sighed a big sigh and gazed across the room to where the creepy guy he hadn't ever noticed until this morning was wrestling a laptop away from one of the science guys.

"Something about this captures my attention for some reason." Mason said, pointing to the wrestle that was going on right now.

"I also wish I owned a laptop." Army Friend murmured. A few moments of bored silence passed due to the boredom of everyone.

"I heard once that if you ask a spy if they are a spy and they are a spy they have to say they are a spy. I definitely heard that once." Mason said.

"I think that might not have been the truth." Army Friend replied.

"Aww..." Alex shed a single tear.

"We could ask anyone if they have seen anything strange"

"Yeah, but old man Briggs said he had been looking really hard." David looked grim in the face "Whoever this spy is, they must be _really_ good at spying." Army Friend had to gulp from all the grim.

The scary guy re-entered the room and gave the laptop back to the science man who he had borrowed it from. A few seconds later it blew up and took out a whole kitchen.

"Is that strange?" David asked.

"It's the future" Army Friend went disinterestingly. "Everything explodes in the future."

Mason finished his coffee and crushed the cup into a ball to represent his frustration.

"Eyyy, eeellow my freeend. I am a fveeelow Ameeericaaan" The spooky guy said to a man who was selling hotdogs in the stands. He said it in the same weird accent Mason had never ever heard before, all the while adjusting his wonky beard that seemed to be slipping off his face. Perhaps it was the fake nose and glasses but something about that guy was starting to strike Mason as being quite unusual.

"How can I help you, fellow American?" The hotdog man responded.

"Eyyy vwill ahve... Thveee Haht Dahgs!"

Hotdogs were exchanged.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU SPY FOR EVIL!" Mason exasperated. Everyone turned around to see David Mason pointing right at the suspicious man.

"Vaht do you mean, comrade?" Asked the man, momentarily dropping the 'spying for dummies' handbook he had been thumbing through as he waited for his foods.

"I caught you, you villainous commumint!" Mason started to go towards the guy when he saw old man Briggs who looked real mean.

"This man has been screened for communism twice this month! You dangerous maniac! You had better have evidence that he is anything but a true American hero!" Briggs yelled, getting bits of spit all over everyone in the room. David took a moment to unspit himself but he looked really like he knew what he was talking about that surprised everyone.

"I have evidence! A real American would have held up three fingers when he asked for three hotdogs!" He began, pacing back and forth with his arms behind his back like an ace attorney. "This man drew a picture of the Kremlin instead!" Everyone gasped, it was true.

While everyone was facing the wrong way, the BAD GUY SPY ran away.

"After him, you beautiful man" Briggs said and Mason knew what he had to do...

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5**


	3. Chapter 5: Licking Windows

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE HOTDOGS DILEMMA**

"I can't believe you let him get away" Army Friend disappointed with his arms crossed.

"A true American would not let three perfectly good hotdogs go uneaten." David said proudly as he finished the last of his annoying coffee, throwing the cup into the sea in victory.

"Mason, BAD GUY SPY has escaped the big boat!" Old man Briggs had grumped in the past.

"Even worse than that..." Mason started, liking his fingers from the foods "...All those hotdogs made me thirsty! Can you get me a drink please, that isn't stupid?" He looked at his dumb coffee that he hated, or he had done, as was the past.

"Shut up, silly Mason! Briggs roared as he punched the coffee out the window, knocking out a passing seagull. "We are sending you to FLOATING FUTURE SEA CITY to catch BAD GUY SPY right now, you can do stupid on your other time!" Old man Briggs was real mad.

"We know where BAD GUY SPY went?" David confused (in the past)

"We HACKED him with COMPUTERS so PROBABLY! Also you look tired and need a rest, FLOATING FUTURE SEA CITY is a great restplace."

"Can I have drinks now?" Alex Mason thirsted on a dry and thirsty throat as he notcared about all the crazy Briggs was going on about.

"No, but here is a robot spider, Farid got you it." Old man Briggs handed the spider, it was small and robot. Mason had always wanted one but his mom wouldn't get him it, Farid was a swell guy. "Now I must go to workback" Briggs said and flew off. He was a busy and terrifying man.

"Fine..." Muttled Mason under his face "I will drink the stupid coffee."

(Authors note: I hope this resolves the plot hole of how Mason was not thirsty after eating three hotdogs at once.)

The Hellocopter wooshed as it flew. Mason looked out the window and saw a future city floating in the sea and knew it was FLOATING FUTURE SEA CITY. Then he looked at his watch that said it was the present and not past anymore.

"Mason!" Army friend tapped Mason on the shoulder and he was thinking so hard he fell off the helicopter into the sea.

After the army fished him out and gave him a towel Army Friend continued. "So here is the plan, Mason. We land in FLOATING FUTURE SEA CITY, we walk around for a bit and then we save Karma."

"I don't know what you just said but I am sure it's a great plan, and completely relevant to what we have already done." David dripped and said. "But I don't really feel like it, as am still cold from the seawet, so maybe we can just go home and tell Old man Briggs we did it."

"Oh Mason, you do this every mission" Army friend laughed.

"If you are cold, you should finish that coffee you left right there in the jet" Said the pilot.

Mason stared at the full cup of coffee just sitting there in the back seat of the truck.

The cup, full to the brim with cold coffee, stared back into his soul.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" Shouted Mason

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted the pilot as Mason threw him into the sea.

"Mason, NO!" Army friend went as he tried to stop hulk David but it was no use, the Helicopter spun as it went and was almost a crash.

"Nah, its cool, I can drive a jet" Went Mason, and everything was fine.

"Oh Mason..." And everyone laughed.

**CONTINUED AUTOMATICALLY IN CHAPTER 6**

_-...Read a book. By a competent writer of some description...-_

**CHAPTER SIX: DISGUISED TIME**

"We are in disguise" Mason said as he walked.

"This is true" Went a man.

"Shuddup!" Mason raged and shoved him into the sea. "I was talking to Army Friend!"

"Maybe we should talk about our disguises only when we aren't using them, as to remain undetected, Mason." Went Army friend "Also, do you think we should have stopped to pick up the pilot?"

"NO!" Snapped Mason, pushing someone else into the sea. "I am sure he is a very good swimmer!" He sulked. The jet controls were terrible, he had hit every building on the way to FLOATING FUTURE SEA CITY. Luckily future hellocopter jet trucks just bounced off, so apparently that happened all the time and it wasn't a big deal.

They were approaching the building that they reached when they saw it and went inside. Inside there were metal detectors like in airports and loads of dudes.

"I am worried that the metal detectors will be able to tell that we are in disguise" Said Mason out loud.

Army Friend backhanded him. "Just act natural" He grinched through crowleded teeth.

Mason walked into the metal detector, rubbling his face where it hurt a bit in one hand and holding onto the evil coffee that was following him with the other hand. He crossed his fingers on his other hand and stepped. The metal detector beep-booped.

"Please remove any belt buckles... Loose change." A disinterested fat man said. In response David flipped open his jacket, revealing the infinity billion guns he had right there. The fat man gasped and fell off his chair.

After putting all infinity guns in a small metal tray and walking through again the metal detector did not beep-boop and everything was fine. They carried on with the mission hastingly.

"Mason, lets split up and look for clues. You go HACK some COMPUTERS or something, while I save Karma and win forever." Army friend said and ran off. Alex moped around for a while looking for something to do and then decided to send his robot spider through the vents but it was broken. Stupid old man Briggs.

"I should just say I did all that boring stuff and go find Army Friend" Mason was smart and lazy.

"That's dishonest! Go procrastinate on your own time, jerk!" A man shouted. David grabbed him by the nose and threw him into the sunset.

"I should go do that stuff right now" went he, and he did. Nobody said anything because they valued their wellbeing and noses.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7**


	4. Chapter 7: Wierdfic Tango

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CALL OF DOG**

David stared at the corner with all the intensity that existed in the entire world.

The corner did nothing.

Mason knew that he was getting really unfrundly looks from everyone else in the room, but he didn't care. He could not allow that wall to exist unobserved for another second.

"A... Are you okay, sir?" Asked a concerned bystander, before ducking back out of sea-throwing-into range.

"Ssssshhhhh." Daveson said patiently. If he had to keep staring at the wall all day then that was fine, because he knew that hiding behind the corner was the same cup of coffee that had been following him all day. When he caught it in the act it would have to admit that it was following him, the perfect plan.

The staring continued.

"Woof" Said a dog, behind him.

"Go away dog..." David didn't even turn around. He didn't have time for dogs.

"Woof, woof!" The dog argued, not to be deterred.

"I am waiting for the coffee, dog. " He reasoned.

"Ruff, Ruff. Ruuuuuuu!" The dog pleaded.

"Come over here, dog. I want to throw you at the sea." Mason's gaze was still fixed on the corner the whole time. He hadn't blinked in days.

"Grrrrr..." The dog growled.

In a moment of weakness Mason turned, and was blown away by the dog. Normally most dogs he saw were really crappy, but this one had almost as many graphics on it as David's own arm hair.

"Okay dog, what do you need?" Mavid asked, sippling on his coffee, then scowling at the cup in his hand for an extended period of time. Everyone nearby saw what was coming and threw themselves into the sea to pre-empt him out of spite. But the dog stood firm because he was not just an ordinary dog, but rather part of the team that everyone valued and cared for. Besides, dogs are good swimmers.

After venting for a little while Mason and the dog sat down to discuss their next move.

The dog took advantage of this moment to throw Mason into the sea in revenge.

**CONTINUED SUPERFLUOUSLY IN CHAPTER 8**

_-...Watch a sunset. Go on a spiritual journey, becoming a better person in the process...-_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THINGS GET DONE**

Mason and the dog had fought for hours, until they had decided they were both equally skilled and declared the battle a draw. After that the next priority had been to discuss strategy. The dog had sensitive information pertaining to an individual the wellbeing of whom was the priority of Mason's mission and her possible incapacitation due to a devastating missed step, a significant, but likely survivable tumble, and a well.

"Why would there even be a well on a floating city in the sea though?" Mason asked.

The dog stared into his soul, saying and doing nothing. Suddenly Mason realised he now knew the answer to his question.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Woof."

"Anyway, if the information you telepathically inserted into my brain is to be believed, CoD dog, then we need to hurry. However, there is someone I need to call first."

"Woof." The dog nodded, knowingly. In a moment the plan was set.

-o-

Elsewhere, other events occurred.

"It's not so bad" Said Man.

"Yeah, I just hate being wet. That or I hate being hurled sixty feet off a floating platform and having to slowly struggle all the way back, in constant danger of being swept away by a big wave." Woman Replied. They were just NPCs in the background, so they don't need good names.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks" Man agreed.

"Did you see the fish though?" Woman asked, doing her best not to drip on the expensive carpets.

"Huh?"

"The fish, in the sea. Did you notice them?"

"I know of them, but I was mostly just struggling against the tides, gasping for air and desperately crying for help that never came."

"You won't believe this" Woman leaned forward, as if telling a secret.

"What?" Man leaned in also, as is customary in human society.

"They swim out of the way when you go near them" Woman whispered.

"Woah, like, they see you coming and move away from you?" Man whispered back, excitedly.

She nodded.

"Oh god! I wish I had noticed that. I wonder if he would throw me back in."

-o-

"Can you reach my hand now?" Asked army friend of the well.

"No, not even close." The well replied, gloomily. It was having a bad day.

"How about now?"

"I think you may need to get a rope or something, waving into the well does nothing."

Army friend did not like the well's tone, but was a true American hero and could not pass up a well in need. He leaned in a little further, so he had only one foot on the floor.

"Now?" He asked.

"Still a good eight feet above me, I'm afraid." The well let out a long sigh, this was very silly. It was okay though, because the attention the crazy man was drawing to the well would surely lead to someone with some sense showing up to help. She would then destroy the crazy man with guns and explosions.

"Hang on, let me just..."

Perhaps the crazy man would fall into the well while trying to save her. She would then eat the crazy man to keep from starving.

"Everyone, step away from the well." An authoritative and regal voice came from just over there, y'know, right by that thing. No, there. Ok, you got it.

"Gasp!" Said Army Friend, spinning around to see a large congregation of Europe people with trumpets and red carpets and big hats and cups of tea. The smell of fish and chips and sticky wickets filled the room. At the front of the group was Mason, carrying a ladder. Accompanying him was the most graphically impressive dog Army Friend had ever seen. Most perplexingly though, the queen Europe was marching her way through floating future sea city.

"Jason? Explain all the things now." Army Friend said as the group marched past him.

"Its ok, the dog told me about Karma, so I called the queen Europe." Martian began lowering the ladder into the well.

"Oh, awesome. Why did the dog tell you to call the queen Europe, though?" Army Friend puzzled. In the background a tube train pulled up, dispensing another gang of tophatted gentlemen.

"She owns a ladder." David shrugged, as Karma ascended the ladder. A rousing cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Any time you need anything, Mason, just call me." The queen Europe salutoned joefully.

"Ok queens, thanks for all the ladder." Mason replied sincerely. "I can literally think of nobody else who could have helped us out there."

The queen Europe turned and walked away, the rest of the Europes following her closely. As one entity they descended into the ocean, never to be seen again.

David cried a little bit as he watched this.

"She is the greatest woman." He said.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9**


	5. Chapter 9: A Failure to Cease Failure

**CHAPTER NINE: CHAPTER TEN**

On the other side of the room, sat on a bench between two praying monks, in the shadows, pretending to read a newspaper with eye slits cut in it. Ivan D Shiftofvitch prepared to make his move.

It was he who had infiltrated the Big Ship disguised as an American patriot, it was he who had deployed the well to trap Karma, and at every turn Alex Mason was there. Always in the way, obstructing his forward momentum.

It was his last chance. ENEMY BOSS would not tolerate any more failures.

His mission was to killnap Karma. His well plan had been foolproof, except for one tiny detail. The fact that the only person in the world who owned a ladder in the future was the queen Europe. He was left to watch helplessly as Alex once again showed up to thwart his poorly laid out and frankly insane evil plan.

This time however, things would be different...

...He no longer had anything to lose...

-o-

"Well Mason, I have to say that worked out a lot better than I thought it would have."

"Well, it's safe to say that I saved the future, what now?"

"We go back to the Big Ship and see Briggs, I guess."

"Do you think he will be happy?"

"Old Man Briggs is never happy."

"Oh..."

"Woof."

"Can I keep the dog?"

"We are an elite Special Forces team, Mason, I don't think we can adopt a stray dog."

"He is a master in at least three forms of unarmed combat, and proficient in thirteen more that I know of. Also, look how cute he is."

"Woof, woof!"

"Aww, okay then I guess"

"Yay!"

"I wish nothing but death on you people..."

"Wow, she sure got a lot more evil since I rescued her from that well."

"Sniff, sniff. Grrrrrrr..."

"Woah, what's up with your dog?"

"Uh... He is just barking at that weird plant."

"That gigantic Russian plant with the fake nose and glasses? Yeah, that is kinda weird, isn't it boy?"

"Hang on, what's that dog? You detect... Communism? Here?"

"Watch out! The plant has a burlap sack!"

"Aaaargh!"

"Oof!"

"Aroooooo!"

"Eeeeeek!"

"Stop that plant! Alex, he stole Karma!"

"Let him go, Army Friend. Just let him go..."

"What? Why?"

"You and Karma both need to die for me to get an achievement later."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense, let's just go home then."

"Woof!"

-o-

Way far away, other stuff.

"This is Strike Force team to HQ, we believe we are about to come under attack. We think it may well be the Chinese but we aren't entirely sure, will have to read the Wikipedia article later, over."

This was really odd. Strike F Gunman had been deployed from the Big Ship earlier that day. His team was supposed to set up to repel an enemy attack, but ever since they had arrived base had been completely silent.

"Rookie! Are we getting a signal?" Sgt Gunman bellowed at his team.

"Loud and clear sir, just nobody is saying anything." Rookie responded nervously. He had said he had a bad feeling about this mission from the start.

"Must be an issue back home. I just hope they can sort it out before hostiles get here." Gunman muttered, Rookie's bad feeling was rubbing off on him all of a sudden.

"I'm worried about Geoff, too. Ever since the start of this mission he has just stood completely still, as if possessed." Rookie waved his hand infront of Geoff's visor. He didn't even blink.

"Can it Rookie, just get me in touch with HQ."

"But we are in touch! They just-"

"I don't want excuses Rookie, get me results!" Gunman slammed his fist down onto his desk, that was here briefly but is gone now.

A foreign craft passed overhead, slowly. Gunman was sure he could see troops fast roping down in the distance.

"Base, this is Strike Force, there may be enemy forces in the area, please advise."

Nothing.

"Sir, should we, um... Get to cover or something?"

"Negative Rookie, unless command says so you don't move a damn muscle. Got it?"

"Y... Yes sir..."

"Base, I repeat. This is Strike Force, there may be enemies right on top of us. Please advise."

He waited a good 30 seconds for a reply, there wasn't even a sound from HQ.

"Dammit Rookie, where are B team, maybe we can use their comms."

"They're just over there sir... Completely stationary. Out in the open. Exactly the same as us."

"HQ, this is-"

Gunman was cut off as the world faded to white text on black background. He couldn't move or act for a good few seconds before normality resumed.

"Did you see that sir, that was not a good sign!"

"What are you talking about Rookie, he probably just went to the bathroom or something."

"It said controller disconnected! I saw it."

"Base, this is Strike Force, there are- Woah! Rookie, get down!" A burst of machinegun fire cut him off mid sentence. Hostile troops were firing from a nearby building.

"But you said command had to..."

"Shut up and move rookie!" Gunman grabbed Rookie by the arm and dragged him behind a convenient chest-high wall before a sniper round took out the spot they had been occupying seconds earlier.

"HQ, this is-"

"GEOFF! DUCK!" Rookie cried out. Geoff did nothing. Moments later he had been riddled with bullets. "GEOFF!"

"Dammit Rookie, stay down!"

"But he might be ok!"

The two of them looked over at the body. While the fact that he was not moving was unsurprising, the amount of holes he had in him led the two of them to believe he was in fact deceased.

"The bastards got Geoff..."

"HQ, this-"

"SIR! They got Geoff, we need to take these guys out!"

"Negative Rookie, command has not yet specified a target."

"But if we don't do something then we're next!"

"This is exactly why I need to reach command. HQ-" Gunman was cut off immediately as Rookie opened fire on some of the troops charging down the road towards them.

"Rookie, what the hell do you think you're doing? When we get back to base, so help me I am writing you up for this!"

"IF we get back! We need to take these guys out!" Rookie pleaded.

"Rookie, if you move without orders again then I am throwing you into the sea. Now sit down, shut up, and wait for command! Gunman barked, immediately returning his attention to the radio.

Bullets slammed into the scenery around them from every angle. It seemed like they were surrounded by foes. Rookie risked a glance over at B team. There were no survivors.

"H-"

The Sergeant was interrupted instantly as the radio crackled into life. Both soldiers gathered around, listening intently to what was to anyone else just static, but to them a godsend. Before long, someone from command had indeed spoken.

"Sorry about all this guys, I'm going for an achievement."

And then command hung up.

-o-

Achievement: Showdown, 10G

Description: A duel between rivals

Defalco must escape in "Karma." (Whoever that is.)

Strike Force missions must not be completed. (Those poor guys...)

Harper dies in "Achilles Veil." (Again, who even is that guy?)

Spare Admiral Briggs in at the end of "Odysseus" by shooting him in the leg. (Shh! Spoilers!)

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11**


	6. Chapter 11: Something About a Sandwich

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: FRIENDLY FIRE**

Army Friend and Briggs scrambled to cover as another rifle round pingoched off the deck of the Big Ship. The sniper high above cursed loudly as he began to reload.

"Mason... Do you think you could come down now?" Army friend asked.

Mason thought hard about it for a moment.

"No."

He fired another shot, this one was dangerously close to almost nearly hitting someone if they were incredibly unlucky.

"We have to get him down Briggs, if he falls he could really hurt himself." Army Friend pleaded.

"David Mason! Get down here this instant!" Old man Briggs growled.

"...I don't want to."

**BANG!**

"MAAAASOOOON!" Briggs bellowed.

"...I will only shoot you once, in the leg." Army Friend could tell that Mason was crying.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The whole mast shook, just at the sound of Briggs' voice.

"He wants an achievement, apparently. He says someone should have shot you in the leg by now. Also do you know anyone called Hudson?" Army Friend offered helpfully.

**BANG!** "Dammit!"

"Mason, you'll fall. It will hurt a lot and there isn't an achievement for that." Army Friend stepped out of cover and approached the rigging Mason had climbed up to get to the crows nest. "Just come down and we can work all this out, ok?"

"...Ohkay..." David sulked.

"You aren't coming down though..." Army Friend noted.

**BANG!**

"Mason! I want you down here right now, you understand? You are a loose cannon, a maverick who doesn't play by the rules, and I respect you for that. But if you fire one more bullet I am taking your badge and gun and you're off the force!" Briggs followed Army Friend's lead, getting out of cover and yelling at the top of his mouth.

Mason tossed the sniper rifle out of the tower in disgust and began to climb back down the mast.

"That's good to see Mason, there shouldn't even be a mast here, damn thing will interfere with all the planes. Now you just need to-" The upcoming speech was prevented, however, as the combined forces of the thrown sniper rifle and gravity conspired to strike him in the leg with impressive force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Yes! Wait... No?" Mason was puzzled.

"We should get out of here before the shock wears off enough for him to become enraged." Army Friend offered, shoving Mason towards the nearest door as he did. The pair left the deck of the Big Ship and went inside, leaving Briggs writhing in pain on the top deck with nobody to shout at but the new guys swabbing the decks. That said, they could still hear him anywhere in the ship.

He was definitely fine, though.

Nothing to feel guilty about, really.

"Am I off the force?" David asked.

"Maybe if we crack this case, Briggs will calm down enough to not kill us" Army Friend tried to be optimistic, even skipping the words 'both of' between 'kill' and 'us'. He was sure Mason had not intended to hit Briggs or he would definitely have missed. That wouldn't make old grumpy Briggs any less angry though.

"By my count, we have exactly 6 minutes and twenty-seven seconds from the end of this sentence to find the diamond, prove Farid was not the real killer and find out who the ghost really is. We can't afford to waste any more time, let's split up and look for clues!" Mason was suddenly all business.

"But Mason, none of that made any-"

"Go. Clues. Now." Mason pushed Army Friend through a door and slammed it shut behind him. If he was to be fired, which it seemed like he was, then he would at least reclaim what was rightfully his. The giant sandwich he had hidden in the ships hold, and now there was nobody left to stop him.

He turned around to, unfortunately, a familiar canine face.

CoD dog said nothing. He was sitting patiently, wagging his tail. His eyes however said everything David needed to know.

"You... Want the sandwich, don't you boy?" The dog barely moved, but he could swear that it was nodding.

"You know I can't let you just take it." Again. Nodding.

"Fine."The dog leaned in. The fire in its eyes was like the coffee from earlier before it had cooled down a bit. This was likely going to be the fight of a lifetime.

"So be it..."

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12**

_-Get hyped up for the epic finale-_

**CHAPTER TWELVE: TIME TO GET CRACKING**

Eh, actually... I'm kinda bored right now... Might just finish it later...


	7. Chapter 13: THE END

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BATTLE ON THE BIG SHIP**

Mason and CoD dog stared and growled at each other in the room of the big ship. The dog knew about David's sandwich now, and as such could not be allowed to live. The dog, on the other hand, wanted the sandwich for its own insidious purposes.

This was the end, the final battle. At the end of the day one of them would be the proud owner of the giant sandwich, and the other... Well, that would be up to the mercy of his attacker.

The dog had a face like granite, he was unreadable. Staring across at the completely still form of the dog, Mason couldn't help but feel a little nervous...

The ships bell rang, signifying high noon. Mason flinched, costing him vital seconds, but the dog was brutally fast, drawing and firing his revolver in a heartbeat. Mason saw the bullet coming right at him in slow motion, tearing a jagged path through the air towards what would certainly be his doom. He felt his own revolver slip through his fingers as the bullet approached, not that it mattered anymore.

He closed his eyes.

The dog neatly holstered his gun as Mason was thrown backwards, his poncho blowing in the wind on the deck of the big ship. He turned and began walking towards the sunset...

Mason opened his eyes.

In that one bleak moment David had stared into the face of oblivion his whole life had flashed before his eyes, one memory in particular had come to the forefront of his consciousness.

-o-

"Mason, climb that damn tree!" Alex Mason, David's father had shouted.

"Why do I have to climb all this stuff?" Cried baby David.

"Shuttup David. You are climbing stuff because I said so, now get to it!" Alex was constantly enraged by how crappy his son was.

"But... Why can't you help?" Mason was streaming with tears, but Mason did not seem to care at all.

"Cause after the events of Black Ops one I became a complete asshole, ok. Now get climbing. Once you're done I am going to teach you how to stop a bullet with your teeth, and you better learn damn fast cause I 'aint made of bullets... Or sons I guess."

-o-

An epiphany shot through David's brain like a bolt of lightning, as the bullet neared he had known exactly what to do. The dog heard Mason spitting the bullet out onto the deck, but it was too late. By the time he spun back around David had already drawn.

"Go fetch, boy!" David yelled, tossing his gun into the ocean. Out of instinct CoD dog was forced to follow.

"I AM VICTORY!" Mason yelled, the crowd began to applaud. The sandwich was his.

"Not so fast, Mason." It was Army Friend, he was holding a gun.

"GASP!" Exclaimed the crowd.

"Army Friend why?"

"It's not me Alex! You have to get out of here before I shoot you!" Army Friends gun hand was shaking as he spoke.

"Well I arent going anywhere until you explain what is happen!" Mason crossed his arms and sulked.

"No, David, really. You have to move before I shoot you."

"Nope."

"Mason, move now!"

"I think I will just-"

Mason had really not expected Army Friend to shoot, let alone dump the whole magazine. Once David was definitely dead Army Friend casually strolled away, leaving the body where it fell.

A bit later, the world exploded.

**THE END**

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 13**


	8. Chapter 13: Finishing this Fight

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SPACE BRIGGS SAVES THE DAY**

Mason and CoD dog stared and growled at each other in the room of the big ship. The dog knew about David's sandwich now, and as such could not be allowed to live. The dog, on the other hand, wanted the sandwich for its own insidious purposes.

This was the end, the final battle. At the-

"Fwoosh!" Said the ground behind Mason. This was highly unusual.

Mason spun around to see what was causing all the fwooshing. Behind him was Old Man Briggs, but he was dressed in an astronaut suit.

"I am from the future Mason, and I need your help!" Said space Briggs.

"Gasp!" Said Mason

"Excited tail wag!" Said the dog.

"There is no time to explain! You have to jump into my time hole! Hurry!"

There was a time hole there.

"But what about the sandwich..." Mason whined.

"Mason, you have to trust me. You have to save the future!"

Mason turned to the dog. "It looks like we will have to set aside are differences to- What? No? Bad dog!"

"Allow me, Mason" Briggs turned to the dog and crouched down to eye level. "Woof, woof woof." He said

"Woof?" The dog replied, confused.

"Woof!" Briggs confirmed.

"Woof? Arooo, ear flick?" The astute dog was still not convinced.

"Woof woof! Tail wag, ear flick." Briggs didnt have time to mess around.

"Woof." The dog was worried about Briggs' mission and really did want that sandwich, but he solemnly agreed to lend his considerable skills to the team.

"Ok, let's go save the future!" space Briggs bellowed. Everybody went into the time hole.

-o-

They were still on the Big Ship, but the world had changed.

The sea had dried up, the sky was red, huge pits had opened up everywhere and also everything was on fire.

"What happened to this place?" Mason asked space Briggs.

"The world was HACKED with COMPUTERS Mason. Now nobody can survive without a spacesuit."

"I knew this would happen..." David clenched his fist and silently cursed technology. "Can I have a spacesuit?"

"No, you will be fine."

"Aww."

"So why did you bring us here?" CoD dog asked space Briggs.

"Because you two need to stop this from happening!" He banged his fist on Gunman's desk in the brief moments before it disappeared back into the timestream.

"But how?" Mason and the dog asked both at once.

"I will show you how everything ended up this way, you can work out what to do from there...

-o-

Mason and CoD dog stared and growled at each other in the room of the big ship. The dog knew about David's sandwich now, and as such could not be allowed to live. The dog, on the other hand, wanted the sandwich for its own insidious purposes.

This was the end, the final battle. At the end of the day one of them would be the proud owner of the giant sandwich, and the other... Well, that would be up to the mercy of his attacker.

Just kidding.

-o-

Briggs showed them all the stuff that occurred. Mason was distressed by events and happenthings therein.

"So... Army friend was the communist spy all along." He cried tears like a little girl.

"But wasn't that other guy the spy, y'know, the shifty kidnapper?" Asked the dog

"I told you all along." Briggs spoke with authority. "He was nothing but a true American patriot."

"We were barking up the wrong tree all the time... Uh, no offence."

"None taken."

"One more thing before I send you back, Mason."

"What do you need, space Briggs?"

"I was like you once. I may not look like it but when I was a younger man I had countless hours spent shooting enraged children over Xbox Live. I had amassed more gamerscore than most people twice as unemployed as me, and I would have shot my own mother for an achievement."

"So what happened?" David interjected.

"I shot my own mother. For an achievement."

"Man, that is pretty dark for this crap."

"I know." He wiped a tear from his eye before continuing. "All I am trying to say Mason is this. The achievement you are going for doesn't lead to a happy ending. When the time comes, do the right thing."

David nodded in agreement. "I think it is time to actually finish this."

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Everyone get back in the space hole."

This happened.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10**


	9. Chapter 13: Battle Centre Ambush

**CHAPTER TEN: REVENGE OF THE SPY**

Army Friend was marching through the ship with his arms stretched out like a zombie and a gun. He had gone crazy in the face and knew that he had just one purpose right now.

He was going to shoot his best friend, David Mason.

When Army Friend opened the door to the ship room Mason was facing the wrong way and CoD dog was nowhere to be found. Some of the audience members saw him emerge from stage right and started calling to Mason to look behind him. Mason did nothing.

"Not so fast, Mason." Army friend called out, Mason didn't even move.

"It's not me Alex! You have to get out of here before I shoot you!" Army Friends gun hand was shaking as he spoke.

The still form of David did nothing to even acknowledge Army Friend coming up behind him with a gun.

"No, David, really. You have to move before I shoot you." Army Friend didn't want to shoot, but the intruder in his brain was forcing him. There was only a little time left before he had to pull the trigger.

"Mason, move now!" He shouted at almost the exact same time his will broke. He felt his finger press down hard on the trigger as if it was not his own. The gun exploded into life, firing round after round until every single bullet was spent. David collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"I'm so sorry Mason." Army Friend said.

"You should be." The voice came from behind him and it could only have belonged to Mason. He spun around filled with all the possibilities of what that might mean, only to see Mason fire the dog from his arm like a missile. Army Friend was knocked out immediately by the attack.

The audience stood up and applauded. David and the dog each took a bow before dragging their unconscious former friend off stage.

-o-

"I keep telling you, the communism detector reads nothing! This man is clean, I tell you!" The science man was utterly baffled by this case.

"Impossible, scan him again." Briggs was still cranky from earlier, but had calmed down to almost normal crank levels after Mason had revealed Army Friend's betrayal.

"Hang on, I think he is waking up." Mason said, peering over at Army Friend who was all tied up.

"Mason... How did you..?" He croaked, as he had just woken up.

"Simple, I merely placed my tophat and tailcoat on a pumpkin and waited."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not the one on trial here, dammit!" Mason punched clean through Gunman's desk, vanquishing it for good.

"I'm so sorry Mason..."

"Is that so, comrade?" Briggs bellowed, fully ready to vent his considerable rage on Army Friend. "Tell me, traitor, were you always the Russians?"

"It wasn't my fault, really!"

"Oh, you're innocent, that's awesome!" Mason was ecstatic, until Briggs backhanded him.

"The gun was in your hand, Mr. Friend. Two hundred audience members and my future self all vouch for it."

"No really, it wasn't my fault!" Army Comrade was practically begging.

"Then whose fault was it?" Mason asked, risking violent retribution by getting between Briggs and Army Comrade.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know, out with it man!"

"I WAS HACKED, OK!?" He shocked all over.

"Gasp!"

"Don't do that Mason, its weird." Briggs muttered.

"So you were just another pawn for evil?"

"...Yes..."

"LIES! I bet you ARE the evil!" Briggs wanted to punch the desk to make his point but the desk was gone so he was forced to just add an angry "ARRRGH!" to the end of his sentence.

"No really!" Army Comrade cupped his hands together in a pleading motion and then cried into the cup.

"It makes sense though. Before he shot you he called out, Mason, to warn you." CoD dog reasoned.

"I did, I had been Mindjacked at that point David, really!"

"But if you were just being used, then who was EVIL?" Mason thunked, instinctively reaching for his coffee.

It wasn't there.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 15**


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Reveal

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SANDWICH PRIZE**

The sandwich waited.

It was as excited as it was horrified, for the sandwich knew that soon someone would come along and claim it for their own. This person would be the master of the sandwich and it would be forced to grant them infinite power, because it had no arms or legs or things to stop them.

Shouldn't be long now...

Mason had hidden the sandwich behind what he had seen to be some random crap in big boxes down in the ships hold. He had been mistaken, however, for in those big boxes had been the secret treasure of Sir Francis Drake, and had given the sandwich sentience and also crazy magic powers.

The boxes started to move.

David Mason's error had turned the sandwich from a fairly normal, although technically impressive giant sandwich into the worlds most powerful magic artefact.

For the first time in months, the sandwich saw light.

The problem was that should a powerful Purple Mage, or 'hacker' come into possession of such an item he would be able to hack the very earth itself, becoming all-powerful.

The boxes were removed completely, revealing the one who would inherit the sandwiches powers.

"Balls." Said the sandwich.

Evil cackled a terrifying laugh, causing the sky to turn dark and a bolt of lightning to strike in the background.

"Deep down, you knew it could only be me." Evil stated, waddling towards the sandwich in a really weird way only a being without legs could, trying not to spill.

"This is true, but I had hoped that someone would stop you. I would rather that idiot and his dog find me than be used as a tool for evil."

"Good thing I, being evil, do not care what you think."

"What happens now, then?"

"Now? Now I combine our considerable powers and rule the world with an iron fist!" Evil struck a terrifying pose, but only in his mind as in reality he had the physical form of a disposable cup of coffee.

"No, I was talking to them." The sandwich revealed.

"It's over evil. I think you need to turn yourself in." It was Mason speaking, and evil could hear a dog growling too. It took him a few awkward moments to pivot around but he already knew what he would see. Mason, CoD dog, Army Comrade and Old Man Briggs had entered the room behind him.

"I see you discovered my plan, Mason, but I am afraid you can't stop me." Evil bellowed. His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Its four vs two, evil coffee. You really want to do this?" The dog stepped forward and called out.

"I am so not on his team!" The sandwich backed up a little bit to make some distance between itself and the coffee.

"No, but you are!" The coffee pointed at Mason.

"This is factually incorrect." Mason pointed out.

"Not after I mindhack you!" Evil blurted out and then started hacking like crazy.

"Not if I hack you first!" David yelled, counterhacking the whole time.

The two of them hacked for hours. To anyone watching it would have seemed like they were just pulling faces at each other, when in reality they were engaged in a tense battle of wits.

"You can do this Mason, you are the best hacker I know!" Army Comrade called out. A beam of light shot out of his heart and into David.

"I believe in you!" Called the dog, shooting his own light beam.

"Knock 'em dead, kid!" Briggs joined in.

Filled with the power of friendship, Mason hacked harder than he ever had before, until evil was beaten.

"Gah! You're... Better than I thought... Kid..." Evil groaned. He had been knocked over by the force of the hacking and was quickly spilling out onto the wooden floor.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome sometimes." Mason acknowledged.

"Such a shame you can't protect your friends!" Evil bellowed, turning his attention to Army Comrade.

"NO!" Army Comrade yelled. He already knew he was not a good enough hacker to defeat coffee.

"Jokes on you, jerk. We took out his brain and put it in a robot!" David laughed.

"What, when did you? AAAAGH!" Army Comrade ran into the hall screaming and yelling, never to be seen again.

"Nooooo! Technology!? The one... Thing I can't... Hack... ...Aagh..."

"Is that it? Is it over?" Asked Mason.

"He is dead, kid. Nobody can lose that much coffee and survive." Briggs tapped the body with his foot just to be sure. It didnt move.

"So we beat evil, but what should we do with the sandwich of power?" Asked dog.

"I say we split it!" Said Army Friend.

"We should get rid of it. It's just too much power for anyone to possess." Mason turned to Briggs before finishing. " That achievement... Doesn't lead to a good ending."

"You have learned well." Briggs said. Mason was sure the angry old man was a little teary eyed, though Briggs would never admit it.

"Do I have a say in this?" The sandwich asked. Nobody even acknowledged it.

"Fair enough then." The dog started. "How should we-"

All of a sudden, the damn ghost showed up and scared everyone away.

-o-

The ghost silently sat down in its office, eyes fixed on the sandwich on the desk.

"Ok ghost, I don't know what you're game is but even I think this is weird, and I am a talking sandwich."

The ghost said nothing, still deep in thought. It could do anything it could imagine with the sandwich of power. It could right any wrong that had ever occurred, or enslave the world by force. It could hack the very fibres of existence, erase everything that ever was and remake it anew. The universe would be its plaything, no, it's very conscious. It would change with the ghosts every mood and whim. It could be a god.

The ghost scratched its head, the costume was rather uncomfortable.

"Are we just gonna sit here all day, or..?" The sandwich asked.

The ghost did nothing. As much as it relished the power it was terrified of it. How would one wield such power? What would it become if it did? How could it live being a god among men knowing it was just lucky, and that anybody else would be equally qualified to use this power? Surely there would be people better at using the sandwich than it was. Smarter, more imaginative, braver people...

"...Do you want to say, or do... Anything..?"

The ghost had an idea. It was a bizarre but somehow fitting plan. Suddenly everything was in perspective. The plan would mean that he would go to bed that night and wake up to a blue sky above blue water in a world filled with life and people he cared for. The world he was accustomed to and couldn't bear to leave.

He would eat the sandwich.

This plan however would require him to remove his mask.

"What are you doing? Wait! NOOOOOO!" The cries of the sandwich fell on deaf ears. Cranky Old Man Briggs, the same Briggs who had helped Mason on his journey all this time, stolen the diamond from right under everyone's nose and framed Farid for murder took one gigantic bite of the sandwich and laughed a terrible laugh that would have made evil himself wish he was better at being evil.

Otherwise, the sandwich was not too bad. Briggs considered that it likely would have tasted much nicer had it stopped screaming.

Other than that though, **THEND!**

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER NEVER**


End file.
